1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving data using multiple paths in a wireless communication system using a distributed Media Access Control (MAC). More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving data that may select a path with a better channel status from multiple paths that include a direct path using a Line of Sight (LOS) and a relay path passing through a relay apparatus, in a wireless communication system that may transmit data via the LOS using a distributed MAC and a directional antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to channel characteristics, in a wireless communication system that may use a directional antenna rather than an omni antenna and also use a distributed Media Access Control (MAC), when a channel of a using path is blocked by a human being, an obstacle, and the like, a channel status may be significantly deteriorated, paralyzing a communication. For example, in the case of the wireless communication system in the band of 60 GHz, data may be exchanged at a very high speed of 3 Gbps. Therefore, although the data exchange is performed within a very short time, it may cause a serious problem. Accordingly, there is a need for a method that may smoothly exchange data without causing a blockage in the data exchange, although a human being or an obstacle exists in a Line of Sight (LOS) of the wireless communication system in the band of 60 GHz.
Also, when the direct path is disconnected, or when a channel status is deteriorated, a data transmission rate may decrease and thus it is possible to transmit data via a relay path. When a data transmission concept using multiple paths is expanded, a transceiver may transmit the data via a path with a most excellent channel status among the multiple paths.
Also, when a directional antenna is used, a communication between a transmission apparatus and a reception apparatus may not cause interference in a communication between another transmission apparatus and reception apparatus. As far as the interference is not affected, a spatial reuse capable of simultaneously transmitting data may be performed. In particular, when a distributed MAC is used, a transceiving apparatus may verify whether interference exists and then may allocate necessary resources without a central coordinator, and use the allocated resources.
A conventional scheme of using a relay apparatus may include a scheme of determining whether a path is disconnected based on an acknowledgement (ACK) signal with respect to a data reception check control for each path, using a directional antenna, and thereby using another path.
However, the conventional scheme makes a decision based on the ACK signal. Therefore, since the ACK signal may be transmitted but a channel status may be deteriorated, a data transmission may not be performed at a desired rate. In this case, the conventional scheme may not be applicable. Specifically, data may not be transmitted via a path with a most excellent channel status among multiple paths.